Conventionally, a sewing machine may be used to sew fabric generally in the following way. First, in preparatory work, an upper thread is threaded through a sewing-machine needle, a bobbin (wound with a lower thread) is set in place, and so on. After preparatory work, fabric is held down by a “presser foot” and fed in a predetermined direction while the sewing-machine needle is moved up and down. In this way, desired stitches are sewn.
While using a sewing machine, the sewer may place his/her hand near the presser foot (i.e., near the sewing-machine needle). To prevent injuries to sewer's fingertips from the sewing-machine needle, it has been suggested to attach a guard member to the presser foot (see JP-A-2013-215364). The conventional guard member is formed from a wire-like metal part and has room for improvement for protection of fingertips.